


Ballerinas and Transformations

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballerina, Best Transformation ever, Blushing, F/M, I am sorry if you are a ballerina and this offends you for some reason, Laughter, Transformation, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Marinette cannot wait to see Adrien's transformation into Chat Noir.





	Ballerinas and Transformations

Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally knew the truth. Their identities had been revealed by some odd twist of fate (aka Alya). They had accepted this fact happily and moved on with life.

But it was still quite recent. They had never even transformed in front of one another. Sure, it was a small, trivial thing to most, but it meant the world to Marinette. Her crush/almost-boyfriend (it was complicated, don't you dare judge her) looked like the perfect model boy when he was Adrien, and an adorable goofball as Chat Noir. It seemed like watching him be both at once would be a dream come true. Her poor, frail heart would likely fail of a cuteness overload.

So imagine her overflowing joy when a dark purple butterfly landed in the chalice of a furious man working at the Renaissance Festival. (It was a ridiculously long story, and Ladybug probably shouldn't have felt as she did about the situation.)

Adrien grabbed his lady’s hand as soon as they saw Time King, the blonde dragging them off to a place they could safely switch to their alter egos. Needless to say, there was a lot of blushing on Marinette’s end for simply touching his left hand. Seeing him transform might just kill her…

It didn't take long for the cat to come to a stop, a smirk befitting his hero self more than his model one sneaking its way onto his lips.

“Ready, princess?” He asked, and Marinette swore that she might've fainted right there.

The bluenette managed a nod, and that was all the confirmation Adrien needed that she was finally ready. Ready to be comfortable enough in order to transform in front of one another.

She knew this was going to be a monumental moment, a beautiful day she would never forget. She saw the way Adrien’s eyes lit up as he yelled for his Kwami at the same time she yelled for hers.

“PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!”

“TIKKI! SPOTS ON!”

* * *

 

“Ladybug,” he whined, a coat of bright red tainting his cheeks, “please stop laughing.”

His plead was to no avail, as the spotted heroine doubled over in giggles.

Ladybug could barely get oxygen to her lungs, deep pauses between each of her words. “I… Can't… Believe… It. THE… Chat Noir is… Is a ballerina!” Her cackling laughter didn't seem like it would ever come to an end after seeing his recital dance into becoming Chat Noir.

With each sound, Chat’s face deepened in scarlet coloring, and his ears flattened against his head. He attempted to play it off, scoffing, “Like yours was all that great…”

His words didn't even slightly faze her, and she still hadn't stopped rolling around on the floor. “That pose!” She cracked up, and started all over again in her cycle.  
The flush from his cheeks didn't dissipate, instead growing a hundred times stronger. “Marinette…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Hope you enjoyed! ^.^
> 
> Okay, so I guess I should explain myself. Every time I see Adrien turn into Chat, I laugh and continuously call him a ballerina. So I had to write this. 
> 
> (I'm sorry if you're a ballerina, and I offended you somehow. I know how triggered people are in this day and age.)
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
